An OLED comprises generally a patterned conductive material for providing an anode, wherein organic layers are sandwiched between the anode and a further conductive layer forming a cathode. The conductive layer forming the anode is generally patterned by using photolithography. This makes the patterned layer, especially for small product series, an expensive component, because photolithography has been developed for very high accuracy and fine pattern resolution which makes it an expensive process.